


Devinir fou

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Canada (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, Parallel Nations - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Mathew pouvait le voir du coin de son oeil à nouveau. Cela sonnerait fou pour n’importe qui d’autre, mais si c’était imaginings... ils se sont déjà fait trop souvent pour lui de l’escompte encore une fois. C’était un homme, semblable à lui en apparence et la plupart du temps il ressemblait à lui, à moins que Mathew leva les yeux trop vite et a vu une réflexion différente regarder en arrière.





	Devinir fou

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas un locuteur natif français et j'apprends encore. S'il y a des erreurs, s'il vous plaît faites le moi savoir!

Mathew pouvait le voir du coin de son oeil à nouveau. Cela sonnerait fou pour n'importe qui d'autre, mais si c'était imaginings... ils se sont déjà fait trop souvent pour lui de l'escompte encore une fois.

Pendant des mois maintenant, il jurerait sur la magie qui l'a gardé en vie et attaché à la masse terrestre du Canada que son reflet et son ombre se déplacent étrangement... pas dans le temps avec lui et ce qu'il a fait, et il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer juste avec des jeux de lumière ou comme ça.

Il y avait aussi la question que parfois sa réflexion ne lui ressemblait pas non plus. Il regardait dans les morts de la nuit sur une course de minuit, et le visage regardant en arrière ne serait pas tout à fait le sien. Il serait proche, mais différent. Plus badass et hargneux plutôt que doux et doux. Puis il clignotait et l'homme avec des cheveux beaucoup plus longs et plus foncés que son disparaîtrait et ce serait son propre visage choqué regardant en arrière.

Il n'avait parlé à personne des visions ou de ce qu'ils étaient. Après tout, que dirait-il? Salut, les gars... donc je pense que je deviens fou et parfois mon ombre s'éloigne et n'est pas connectée à mes pieds ou moi du tout et ma réflexion ressemble à une autre personne et...

... Cela ne se passe pas bien.

Peut-être que quelque chose ne va pas avec son cerveau?

Ou, si la magie qui a fait de lui une nation le remplacerait? La magie pourrait-elle Voir l'avenir et voir quelque chose? Mais qu'est-ce que cela pourrait être? Lui mourant et ce nouveau pas tout à fait lui prendre sa place? Eh bien, les frères Vargas ont l'air de leur grand-père...  
Est-ce que cela insinuait peut-être qu'il mourrait bientôt et ce nouveau regard qu'il pouvait parfois voir était qui le remplacerait? Son fils ou petit-fils ou tout ce que les Nations plus âgées qui connaissaient plus de questions de la nation l'appellerait-le lui dans le miroir quand ils l'ont rencontré?

Peut-être qu'il était fou juste de penser ce genre de pensées.

"Qui êtes-vous? " son ours, Kumajiro, demanda et Mathew lui donna un sourire mal à l'aise, et résolut de mettre des doutes derrière lui... Nouveau. Il ne ferait pas de s'attarder sur ces questions et en fait lui-même devenir fou.

Il ne voulait pas être une personne folle, après tout.


End file.
